House of Caerwyn
The House of Caerwyn is one of the oldest and most influential noble families of the now defunct Kingdom of Alterac, as well as one of the few Alteraci Houses that remained loyal to the Alliance of Lordaeron during thethe Second WarSecond War. The Caerwyns are believed to be descendents of the Alteraci folk hero of the same name, Caerwyn the Grim, a Half-Elf who is said too have been one of the first Alteraci born Magi. This belief has led to a tradition within the House of Caerwyn requiring every third generation of the family too wed an Elvish bride. The ancestral lands of the Caerwyns is the Duchy of Aurellia which the current head, Duke Anton Caerwyn, has ruled for almost a century. Holdings and Vassals · Duchy of Aurellia: The Caerwyns have reigned over these lands since their house was founded by Caerwyn the Grim. One of the largest of the Alteraci Duchies, its borders cover a great deal of the lower north-eastern mountains that separate Alterac and what is now the Plaguelands. Aurellia was once well known for its iron and granite mines which ran long and deep into the mountains. Its farmlands were also once bountiful, but since the Third War, the blight from the Plaguelands has slowlyz crept into Aurellia and ruined the once fertile soil. County of Alessa’s Crown: The capital county of Aurellia and the seat of the Caerwyns. Alessa’s Crown holds a city of the same name which was once a common stop for merchants travelling between Alterac and northern Lordaeron, because of this the city was once quite prosperous. The city of Alessa’s Crown was mysteriously destroyed sometime after the betrayal of Aiden Perenolde and occupied by the Frostwolf Orcish Clan shortly after. Anton Caerwyn managed to regain the City with the aid of the Dominion of Alterac and thus regain the rest of Aurellia. Other Holdings: House Caerwyn once had many lesser nobles as vassals that ruled the other lands that made up the Duchy of Aurellia, but after Aiden Perenolde’s betrayal and the sacking of the capital, these vassals have all died or simply vanished, leaving their holding in the hands of their former liege. * County of Vadenhold * County of Hugorvale * County of Innistrad * Barony of Grimpeak * Barony of the White Gates - Gifted to the Brotherhood of Alterac Royal Claim The Caerwyns and the Perenoldes were once strong allies and built marriage ties between each other for numerous generations. Because of this, members of the central family of the House of Caerwyn also have Perenolde blood within their veins and thus hold a strong claim to the Kingdom of Alterac. This changed though, during the aftermath of the sacking of Alterac’s capital, the current head of the House of Caerwyn, Duke Anton Caerwyn, renounced all claims that he and his descendants held to the Kingdom of Alterac, quoting that; ''“Perenolde blood shall never again sit upon the Throne of Alterac, this I swear!” '' Hereditary Traits The House of Caerwyn is an ancient House that can trace its lineage back to the Troll Wars. Certain hereditary traits are common amongst those born into the House, and because of the family’s tradition of partnering with Elf-kind; some of these traits are uncommon amongst other humans. List of House Caerwyn Hereditary Traits *Long-Lived: Centuries of breeding with Elven-kind has caused a hereditary trait of long life to appear in the Caerwyn lineage, while not immortal, members of the Caerwyn family live for much greater spans of time and age at much slower rate then a normal Human. *Magical Ability: Another trait brought into the Caerwyn line through breeding with Elves. -All- Caerwyn children are found to possess some ability to manipulate the Arcane. Although, the scale of ability differs from child to child and not all Caerwyns are gifted enough to take the path of the Magi. *Bright Eyes: No matter the base color of one's iris, a Caerwyn always has unusually bright eyes. Some would even say that a Caerwyn's eyes give off the faintest of light. *Blonde Hair: Sandy blonde hair is a common trait amongst the Caerwyns, although it's not a particularly unusual one amongst Humans. Caerwyn Category:Alterac Peerage Category:House of Caerwyn Category:Alterac Mountains Category:Alterac Coalition Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:House of Weisserose Category:Dominion of Alterac